My Mother is my seme!
by kyura.lee.9
Summary: /Prolog/ Luhan sudah tak ingin lagi dikuasai oleh seorang pria meskipun ia adalah seorang wanita. Luhan ingin berkuasa, Luhan tak ingin dipihak bawah lagi karna menurutnya menjadi wanita hanya membuatnya tersiksa. dan ia berhasil! Berhasil menguasai puteranya sendiri, Wu Baekhyun! Putera remajanya yang ia kendalikan setelah sembuh dari sakit jiwanya! LuBaek, slight!KrisHan
1. Chapter 1

My Mother is My Seme!

Cast: Lu Han, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Park Chan Yeol

Pair:

LuBaek, KrisLu, KrisHo, ChanBaek

Warning:

Girl!Luhan, Uke!Baekhyun, Girl!Suho, and sadistis!Kris

Semegirl!Luhan X Uke!Baekhyun

.

.

Summary: Luhan sudah tak ingin lagi dikuasai oleh seorang pria meskipun ia adalah seorang wanita. Luhan ingin berkuasa, Luhan tak ingin dipihak bawah lagi karna menurutnya menjadi wanita hanya membuatnya tersiksa. dan ia berhasil! Berhasil menguasai puteranya sendiri, Wu Baekhyun! Putera remajanya yang ia kendalikan setelah sembuh dari sakit jiwanya!

.

.

.

Begin...

.

.

.

Lu Han tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa hidupnya setelah menikah dengan seorang Wu Fan akan begini akhirnya.

Dulu, Lu Han berpikir ia akan bahagia sampai ia tua. Memiliki anak, memiliki rumah dan menghabiskan semua waktunya untuk mengurus rumah, suaminya dan anak anaknya.

Akan tetapi Lu Han salah. Perkiraan wanita itu salah. benar benar salah.

Lu Han sebelum menikah dengan Wu Fan adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dan ceria. Sebuah senyuman tak pernah luput dari wajah cantiknya.

Hingga ketika ia baru saja beranjak 19 tahun, Wu Fan atau Kris, Boss di perusahaannya tiba tiba saja melamarnya di tengah kerumunan teman teman dan keluarganya.

Wu fan atau Kris adalah sosok yang memang sudah ia kagumi sejak ia bekera menjadi sekertaris di perusahaan si tampan itu. dan jangan tanyakan seberapa bahagianya wanita itu ketika dirinya dilamar oleh seseorang yang ia kagumi.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan sempurna. Pernikahan mewah dua hari dua malam. Bulan madu di venesia selama satu minggu cukup membuat hidup Luhan terasa di surga. Kris yang perhatian dan Kris yang penuh kelembutan.

Namun itu tak bertahan lama.

Luhan belum mengenal lebih jauh siapa Kris sebenarnya.

Semuanya berubah hanya dalam satu malam saja.

Malam dimana Kris pulang malam dengan bau alkohol yang menyengat. Namun pria itu tidak mabuk. Pria itu masih sepenuhnya sadar, dua botol champagne itu tidak membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Saat itu Luhan tengah tertidur di sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala dengan suara yang keras tak menyadari kedatangan Kris. Hingga saat jemari kasar Kris membelai pipinya, wanita cantik itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengulas senyum begitu tahu siapa yang tengah mengelus pipinya.

"Kau pulang Krisseu?"

Kris hanya mengangguk pelan lantas mengangkat Luhan ala bridal style, membawanya ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuh ramping itu keranjang mereka.

Kris terdiam sejenak, mengamati tubuh seksi Luhan tanpa kedip dan itu sukses membuat Luhan malu dibuatnya.

Luhan mendesah pelan saat tangan suaminya mengelus pahanya yang terbuka-karna Luhan hanya memakai pakaian tidur yang sangat sexy-

Kris berhenti mengelus paha mulus Luhan dan mendesah keras. Dan saat itu Luhan tahu, ia menangkap wajah kusut Kris yang tadi tidak tertangkap indera penglihatannya.

"Ada ap-

"Aku sangat marah!"

Luhan tertegun. Intonasi Nada Kris terdengar berat dan menekan.

"Junmyeon menipuku! Mengkhianatiku! Dia MEMBUANGKU!"

Luhan terkejut bukan main. Junmyeon? Siapa?

"J Junmyeon?"

Mata Kris berkilat marah dan menarik lengan Luhan hingga Luhan terduduk karna tarikan itu sangat kuat dan kasar. Luhan sangat takut kali ini.

"Iya Junmyeon! Siapa lagi hah?"

"Ta tapi di dia siapa K Kris..."

"TENTU SAJA KEKASIHKU JALANG! MEMANGNYA SIAPA LAGI HAH?"

Tes...

Luhan menangis. Ini karna rasa sakit di hatinya mulai terasa. Jalang? Junmyeon? Kenapa Kris menyebutnya jalang?

"Ja jalang? K kris kau... mabuk?"

"Hahaha mabuk? Mabuk? Apa aku terlihat tengah mabuk hemm?"

Grepp

"Akhh Kris sakit!"

Luhan meringis sakit saat Kris mencengkram lengannya lagi.

"Semua ini karna dirimu Luhan! Kalau saja aku lebih dahulu bertemu dengan Junmyeon semuanya tak akan seperti ini! Gara gara aku menikah denganmu, Junmyeon menolakku padahal sudah jelas dia mencintaiku! Kau benar benar jalang!"

"A apa maksudmu K Kris.. kau meng mengkhianatiku...?"

Mata Kris berkilat marah. Kris berhenti mencengkram lengan Luhan dan menyeringai kejam.\

PLAKKK

Luhan terbanting seketika. Tamparan Kris benar benar keras dan itu tak berhenti disitu saja. Kris menjambak rambutnya membuatnya memekik keras, berteriak sakit saat Kris menyeretnya hingga dirinya tererembab ke dinginnya lantai.

Pakaian tidurnya sudah sobek dimana mana karna Kris menariknya tadi. Pipinya bengkak dengan sudut bibir yang robek.

"K Kris hiks... ke kenapa hiks..."

Kris menyeringai sinis, ia melonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya, melepaskannya dan meraih tangan Luhan, mengikat kedua tangan itu kebelakang punggung membuat Luhan menjerit lagi. Ia semakin takut pada Kris.

"Untuk wanita jalang sepertimu harus menerima hukuman..."

"K Kriss akhhh"

Luhan lagi lagi memekik saat Kris menjambaknya menarik nya kesebuah ruangan yang selama ini tidak pernah Luhan injak karna Kris melarangnya.

Brughh

"Ashhh"

Luhan terjerembab. Rambut pirang panjang nya berantakan hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dengan ekor matanya ia bisa melihat Kris membuka sebuah lemari besi, mengeluarkan sebuah Koper besar dan membukanya.

Mata Luhan membelalak. Luhan tahu apa yang Kris pegang, ia sering melihatnya karna Xiumin sering menggunakannya ketika ia ingin disentuh oleh seseorang.

Xiumin adalah sahabatnya, ia belum menikah tidak seperti dirinya. Namun Luhan tahu Xiumin memiliki nafsu yang melebihi dirinya hingga ia sering mempermainkan tubuhnya dengan... SEX TOYS!

Selama ini Luhan tidak terlalu merasa ngeri ketika pernah memergoki Xiumin memasukkan vibrator itu kedalam lubang vaginanya dan mendesah desah keenakan. Akan tetapi saat ini Luhan merasa ngeri melihat vibrator ditangan Kris sekarang.

"Kemari kau jalang, terima hadiahmu..."

Luhan menggeleng takut. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Luhan berdiri dengan tertatih karna merasakan kakinya ngilu entah mengapa. Luhan berjalan kearah pintu dan ingin membukanya.m namun Luhan tersadar, tangannya terikat dan dia tidak bisa membukanya. Menyadari hal itu, tangis Luhan semakin menjadi.

Kris tertawa puas. Ia mendekati Luhan, menjambaknya lagi, menariknya hingga Luhan terbanting keatas kasur berseprai putih bersih.

"K Kris hentikan kumohon..."

Luhan memohon belas kasihan, namun rupanya Kris tak ingin mendengar. Ia meraih kedua kaki Luhan menekuk kedua kakinya dalam posisi lutut menempel dengan paha hingga Luhan dalam posisi mengangkang.

Kris mengikat kedua kaki terlipat itu hingga Luhan tak bisa bergerak bahkan sekedar meluruskan kakinya. Ia benar benar mengangkang.

Kris mengobrak abrik isi dalam kopernya dan lagi, ia membawa dua buah vibrator dan mainan lainnya.

Kris mengambil satu vibrator dan tanpa pemanasan memasukkannya kedalam vagina Luhan hingga Luhan berteriak sambil menangis. Vaginanya terasa ngilu dan sakit.

"A aaakh Krisss sakit hiks... to..long berhentiii"

Kris tak menggubrisnya. Ia mengambil satu vibrator lagi dan menusukkanya lagi kedalam lubang anus Luhan membuat Luhan lagi lagi menjerit pilu.

"Sudah siap sayang...?" Kris menyeringai iblis, dan menekan remote kecil dan...

"UWAAAAA AAAAA"

Luhan berteriak kencang merasakan getara maksimum di kedua lubangnya.

"A aaaaaakhhh K Kriss aakhh lepaskan! Lepaskannnn!"

PLAKKK

"DIAM YEOJA JALANG! KAU ADALAH MAINANKU!"

"Kenapa kau berubah Kris hiks..."

"Berubah? Hahaha, kau salah Luhan. Inilah aku sebenarnya! Kris Wu yang sebenarnya adalah yang seperti ini. senang menyiksa orang, terlebih lagi jika orang itu membuatnya marah, dan kau!"

"AKH!"

"Membuatku marah karna statusmu sebagai isteriku hingga membuat Junmyeon tak mau denganku!"

"Hiks... akkhhh Krisss..."

Kris tertawa tawa dan kedua tangannya menarik dua vibrator itu dan menusuknya kembali di kedua lubang Luhan.

"AAAAAAKHHHH SAKITT KRISS AKHHH STOPPPP AKHHH!"

"hahaha rasakan ini jalang! Rasakan!"

"AKKKHHH!"

.

.

Tertarik? Review...

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

My Mother is My Seme! 2

.

.

Lu Han, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jong In, Park Chanyeol, Kim JunMyeon

.

.

Pairing: KaiBaek, LuBaek, ChanBaek

.

.

Warning: Girlseme!Luhan, Uke!Baekhyun

.

.

BDSM ALERT!

.

.

Story By:

.

Kyura Lee

.

.

.

.

..

Kris semakin menggila. Dari hari kehari ia tak pernah lelah menyiksa Luhan dengan berbagai sex toys miliknya.

Sampai Luhan hamil pun Kris tak pernah berhenti menyiksa isterinya. Saat usia kandungan Luhan menginjak bulan ke enam, Kris tak sekalipun merasa kasihan terhadapnya. Kris mengikatnya, menamparnya, menyetubuhinya kasar, merantainya, mengurungnya di sebuah ruangan gelap, mengurungnya di kandang besi, dan menggantung tubuhnya dengan tali tali yang tersimpul mati.

Luhan ingin mati. Ia sudah hampir tak pernah berpakaian lagi selain pakaian hitam ketat yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya. Benar benar menyatu dengan kulitnya saking ketatnya.

Perutnya semakin membesar, akan tetapi Kris tak peduli akan hal itu. Luhan tak terurus, rambutnya kusut dan berantakan, makan pun ia hanya sekali. Itupun jika Kris tidak gila dan menghukumnya. Jika Kris marah, Luhan bahkan sama sekali tak makan.

Dan hari ini Luhan merasakan sakit diperutnya. Dan Luhan tahu ia akan segera melahirkan. Dengan menurunkan harga dirinya, ia berlutut di kaki Kris, mencium dan menjilat kaki Kris sebagai syarat untuk Luhan melahirkan ditempat layak, yakni rumah sakit. –sebelumnya, Kris berencana membiarkan Luhan melahirkan sendiri dirumah-

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian akhirnya Luhan berhasil melahirkan bayinya. Seorang namja yang begitu lucu. Dan Luhan berharap setelah Kris melihat anak mereka, sifatnya akan berubah. Mereka berdua akan merawat anak mereka dengan kasih sayang melimpah.

Namun harapan Luhan sirna begitu saja lenyap tak bersisa. Tepat hari ketiga Luhan menginap dirumah sakit, Kris menyuruhnya pulang meski dokter melarang.

Namun siapa memangnya yang bisa melawan Kris? Dengan sekali tatapan tajam saja, Dokter itu mundur teratur.

Luhan mengerti, Kris memang tak akan berubah. Dan itu semua karna wanita bernama...

Junmyeon.

.

.

.

"Akhh akhh akhh sakit, ampun Kris ampun..."

Bocah mungil berwajah cantik itu sudah sering mendengarnya. Bahkan hampir setiap hari. Bocah berumur lima tahun itu sudah melihat hal yang seharusnya tak ia lihat.

Mata kecil nan polosnya sudah ternodai oleh kelakuan ayah bejatnya.

Baekhyun, nama namja kecil itu sering terusik dengan teriakan ibunya dan tertawa iblis ayahnya. Jam delapan malam, dan Baekhyun masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas menggambarnya yang diberikan oleh guru TK nya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat mengingat ia pintar menggambar. Namun suara suara pilu dari ayah ibunya membuatnya tak bisa fokus. Dan itu terlalu sering ia dengar.

Baekhyun berhenti menggambar, kaki kecilnya melangkah pelan kearah kamar kedua orang tuanya. Salahkan rasa penasaran anak kecil yang memang selalu terdapat pada anak anak umumnya yang baru mengenal dunia.

Baekhyun tak perlu membuka pintu lebar lebar, karna pintu itu tak tertutup bahkan sebagian terbuka, dan itu cukup membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi didalam sana.

Ibunya, Luhan yang bertelanjang bulat tengah menunggangi seekor kuda mainan yang persis dengan kuda kudaan miliknya. Tangannya terikat dibelakang tubuhnya. Leher ibunya terpasang sebuah collar yang tentu saja Baekhyun tak tahu collar, ia hanya tahu ketika ayahnya memberi tahu.

Baekhyun melihat Luhan menjerit jerit walau mulutnya tersemat sebuah bola sebesar bola pingpong. Dan Baekhyun sudah tak terkejut lagi karna hal ini bukan pertama kalinya. Lihat saja dengan kelakuan Kris yang tersenyum lebar ketika mengetahui dirinya tengah mengintip.

"Ouhhh dear kemarilah..."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan menghampiri ayahnya yang tengah terduduk disebuah kursi sambil menghisap rokok, tangannya memegang sebuah pecut berwarna hitam dengan tubuh tanpa pakaian. Yah Kris telanjang bulat sama seperti Luhan yang tengah berteriak tak jelas karna vaginanya tertancap penis mainan di kuda kudaan itu, sementara lubang anusnya juga tertancap sebuah vibrator yang tengah bergerak liar.

Kedua payudara Luhan bahkan terlilit tali hingga membesar dan memerah. Dan tak lupa nipple massage pun tertempel disana. Luhan benar benar menderita.

Namun Baekhyun belum mengerti, namun ia merasakannya. Merasakan sesuatu yang ingin membuatnya menangis melihat ibunya begitu mengenaskan sementara ayahnya tersenyum puas sambil mengocok penis besarnya.

"Appa..."

"Heummm ashhh yeahhh"

"Umma kasihan..." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Kasihan? Hahaha yeoja itu tidak pantas dikasihani.. dia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Hiks appa bag bagaimana jika u umma mati..."

Baekhyun sukses menangis, Kris mengelus pipi gembil Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Itu yang appa harapkan..."

.

.

.

Luhan sudah mati rasa. Setiap hari bertelanjang, membersihkan rumah dan malamnya menerima siksaan dari Kris.

Luhan hanya tidur tiga jam setiap harinya. Saat pagi jam sembilan sampai jam dua belas siang saat Baekhyun pulang dari sekolahnya.

Luhan tak bisa menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu. Ia memang mengurus rumah, memasak, mencuci tapi tidak mengasuh Baekhyun.

Luhan sedikit membenci melihat puteranya sendiri. Dan itu bukan keinginannya untuk membenci. Luhan berpikir selama ini ia bertahan karna ada Baekhyun tapi buat apa? Ia menderita sendiri, dan ia benci itu.

Kris tak pernah berubah, bahkan semakin menggila. Setiap hari Kris akan membawa dua orang namja, dan berakhir dua namja itu menidurinya juga atas suruhan Kris tentunya.

Luhan ingin melarikan diri, akan tetapi Kris selalu menemukannya.

"Umma lihat, Chanyeol memberikanku boneka panda. Bagus kah?"

Luhan tak merespon ia hanya menatap kosong kearah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit lega karna Kris tidak memperlakukan buruk Baekhyun meskipun Kris tak peduli pada Baekhyun.

Luhan menangis kini. Harusnya Baekhyun bahagia. Harusnya puteranya memiliki keluarga sempurna. Akan tetapi tidak! Baekhyun harus tumbuh sendiri, karna Luhan bahkan tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Luhan menggeram marah. Ia benci Kris. Ia benci suaminya. Sangat benci.

"Umma menangis...? umma takut pada boneka panda?"

Luhan menggeleng dan menghapus airmatanya dan mengelus pipi puteranya. Ia berharap ia tak hilang kendali pada puteranya sendiri.

Ia benci laki laki! Semua laki laki dimatanya sama. Tidak Kris, tidak juga ayahnya yang juga sering menyiksa ibunya. Luhan membenci laki laki, termasuk Baekhyun puteranya.

Pikiran Luhan sudah kemana mana. Membayangkan Baekhyun saat tumbuh besar. Baekhyun akan menjadi seperti Kris yang gemar menyiksa wanita, Baekhyun akan tumbuh seperti ayahnya yang menyiksa ibunya. Baekhyun akan menjadi pria berengsek sama seperti Kris dan ayahnya.

"Tidak!"

Memperlakukan wanita seenaknya. Baekhyun akan sama seperti ayah dan kakeknya!

"Tidak!"

Baekhyun akan kejam memperkosa dan menyiksa wanita.

"Tidak!"

Buah tak jatuh dari pohonnya. Baekhyun akan sama bejatnya dengan ayahnya!

"TIDAK! ARGGHHH!"

"U umma kenap-

PLAKKKK

"KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN AYAHMU, BAEKHYUN! KAU SAMA BAJINGANNYA DENGAN AYAHMU!"

Luhan berteriak kalap. Baekhyun ketakutan dan menangis sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"U umma hiks... ke kenapa..."

Luhan menyeringai kejam, didekatinya Baekhyun yang tersungkur dilantai. Baekhyun beringsut mundur, ibunya terlihat menyeramkan dimatanya.

"U umma..."

"Kau tidak boleh hidup Baekhyun.. kau akan sama bejatnya dengan mereka..."

"U umma..."

Srettt

"A aakhh u ummaaa"

Baekhyun menangis kencang, Luhan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi.

"Umma hiks ampun umma, maafkan Baekhyun.. Baekhyun minta maaf kalau Baekhyun nakal hikss umma ampunn..."

BYURRRR

"Rasakan ini! rasakan ini!"

BYURRR

BYURRR

Luhan kalap, ia menyiram Baekhyun membabi buta.

"Hikss hikss u umma.. a ampun..."

BYURR

BYURRR

"Rasakan hahaha rasakan! Hiks hikss..."

Prakk

Luhan berhenti menyiram anaknya. Ia terduduk lemah dan menangis sejadinya. Apa yang ia lakukan? Menyiksa putera kecilnya?

"Baekhyun... Baekhyunnie maafkan umma sayang..."

"Umma hiks.. Baekhyun sayang umma..."

"Umma juga sayang... umma juga..."

Luhan memeluk tubuh kecil puteranya dan menangis sejadinya.

.

.

.

"Akhhh eumhhh K Krissshhh"

"Umhh yeahh, kau suka jalang? Uhmmm suka penisku didalam lubang hinamu hemm?"

"Akhh sakkittt, akhh"

Kris menggenjot hole Luhan tanpa ritme teratur, semua serampangan. Tak peduli Luhan yang merintih perih, tak peduli Luhan yang memohon pasrah untuk berhenti menyiksanya. Kris sangat senang membobol lubang belakangnya, sementara vaginanya selalu dipenuhi dengan dua vibrator sekaligus.

Luhan sudah tak sanggup, namun setiap kali ia akan kehilangan kesadaran, Kris akan menamparinya secara brutal.

Klekk

"Umma... appa.."

Dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar kedua orang tuanya tanpa merasa canggung sekalipun saat melihat kedua orang tuanya tengah bergulat diranjang. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dan tentu saja ia belum mengerti.

"Oukhh ada apa Baekhyun hhh?"

Kris masih betah menggenjot lubang Luhan saat bertanya pada Baekhyun. "Kemarilah"

Dengan ragu Baekhyun naik ke atas ranjang, duduk di samping ibunya yang masih meringis kadang berteriak saat ia sampai kepuncaknya. Baekhyun memperhatian ekspresi muka Luhan, dan Baekhyun menemukan kesedihan disana.

"Umma..."

"Baekhh ada apa kau kemari hemm? Kau tidak akhh ashhh mau kan appa menghukummu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Mianhae appa, tapi Baekhyun sekarang lagi bingung" Keluhnya khas anak kecil.

"Wae?"

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya dan fokus pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas menghitungnya appa..."

Kris tersenyum sinis. Tangan kasarnya mengelus rambut hitam halus milik putera semata wayangnya itu. Ah Kris ternyata baru menyadari jika putera kecilnya itu ternyata terlihat cantik...

"Kau mau appa membantumu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Appa akan membantumu asalkan kau menuruti perintah appa, kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi meski ia tak mengerti.

"Sekarang kemarilah, buka semua pakaianmu dan duduk di atas perut ibumu, Baekki"

Deg

Luhan terkejut. Apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kris? Menyuruh anaknya bertelanjang?

"K Kris apa yang-

PLAKKK

"Diam kau jalang!"

Tamparan telak dari Kris membungkam Luhan. Penis Kris masih berada didalam lubang Luhan, sementara Baekhyun sudah duduk di atas perutnya dengan tatapan polos menghadap Kris.

Kris menyeringai senang dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kris menyambar bibir mungil putranya, menciumnya rakus, melahapnya, melumatnya, sementara ia menggenjot lubang Luhan kasar.

"Akhhh!"

Luhan menggeleng keras. Kris benar benar bejat! Dan Luhan tidak bisa membiarkannya. Sementara Baekhyun mendesah tertahan, ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan ayah bejatnya. Baekhyun ingin menangis akan tetapi ia takut.

"Kris brengsekkhh akhh lepaskan Baekhyun, bajingan!"

Luhan berteriak marah diantara rasa sakitnya, namun Kris mana peduli? Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan tertawa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Sekarang balikan tubuhmu menghadap ibumu dan menungginglah Baekhyun"

"Kris kau akh-

"Lakukan Baekhyun sayang"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menungging. Melakukan sesuai perintah ayahnya.

Kris menjilat bibirnya. Merasa terangsang melihat lubang kecil Baekhyun yang terpampang jelas didepan wajahnya. Kris semakin bernafsu ketika membayangkan jari jarinya memasuki lubang kecil Baekhyun.

"Ahhh"

Kris tak tahan lagi dan akhirnya memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun meringis.

"Akhh, a appa sakit hiks... umma..."

Baekhyun menangis merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sementara Kris tertawa setan, menambah dua jarinya kedalam lubang Baekhyun dan bergerak mau mundur secara brutal, tak memperdulikan tangisan Baekhyun.

Luhan menangis. Ia sakit melihat Baekhyun menangis. Sudah cukup ia membiarkan Kris berkuasa. Ia harus menghentikan semuanya sebelum Kris menghancurkan semuanya dan membuatnya gila.

"Ahh ahh sakit appa... su sudahh hikss umma sakit"

Baekhyun terus merintih, akan tetapi Kris tak peduli. Luhan menangis pilu. Di elusnya pipi Baekhyun dan dengan cepat mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut bermaksud untuk menghilangkan kesakitan Baekhyun.

Kris menggeram dan dengan sekali hentakan, ia memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Luhan membuat Luhan menjerit dalam ciumannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Umphhhh!"

"Kalian suka? Hahaha"

Kris tertawa semakin menggila membuat Luhan bersumpah, jika tawa itu adalah tawa terakhir pria bajingan itu.

Kris mengeluarkan penisnya di lubang Luhan, mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun membawanya kearah kursi. Kris duduk dengan penis mengacung tangguh, sementara dirinya mengangkat Baekhyun dan siap melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubang merah Baekhyun.

"Siap baby?"

"A appa... Baekki mau diapakan?" Tanyanya takut takut. Baekhyun bahkan tak berani melihat ayahnya. Kris masih sibuk memposisikan penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun, dan ketika dirasa tepat, Kris menghantamkan tubuh kecil itu membuat Baekhyun menjerit hebat.

"AAAA SAKITTT APPPA SUDAHHH! BAEKHYUN SAKITTT APPAAA"

Luhan terisak melihat Baekhyun disetubuhi suaminya. Melihat Baekhyun menangis membuat hatinya berontak. Tidak! Luhan tidak akan membiarkan Kris terus terusan seperti ini, dia harus menghentikannya.

Luhan menyeringai. Luhan segera beranjak dari tidurnya, mengambil sebuah pisau buah dan melihat kearah Kris yang masih kesetanan menyetubuhi Baekhyun.

"Ahhh yeahhh lubangmu nikmat Baekhyun... sama seperti ibumu ashhh"

"Hikss a appa hiksss sakit..."

Perlahan Luhan mendekati keduanya dan Kris melihat Luhan dengan mata memicing karna menahan nikmat. Dan dia tak tahu jika nyawanya akan segera melayang.

"Kau menikmatinya Kris Wu?"

"Ashh tentu saja Luhan... kau mau juga humm?"

Kris menjawab enteng, tangannya masih setia menaik turunkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Tentu Kris, tapi...

JLEBBB

"UHUKKK"

"Setelah aku membunuhmu tentunya!"

Luhan menyeringai melihat wajah suaminya yang terkejut, mata terbelalak lebar dengan mulut terbuka. Luhan berhasil menancapkan pisau itu tepat di jantung suaminya. Darahnya memuncrat kewahah kesakitan Baekhyun.

"U umma..."

JLEB

JLEBB

"MATI KAU KRIS! RASAKAN INI BRENGSEKKK!"

Luhan terus menancapkan pisau itu berulang kali, tak peduli jika wajah dan tangannya berlumuran darah. Ia terlalu senang. Ia tertawa dan menangis bersamaan.

JLEB

JLEB

"HAHAHA RASAKAN INI BAJINGAN! HAHAHA AKHIRNYA AKU BEBAS! AKU BEBAS! HAHAA HA... HIKSSS"

PRAKK

"HIKSS,,, APA YANG KULAKUKAN TUHANN..."

Luhan ambruk menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh darah.

"Aku membunuh... aku membunuh..hiks..."

"U umma..."

Baekhyun tertatih mendekati Luhan, menepuk pundak Luhan takut.

"U umma.. kenapa appa tidak bergerak umma? Appa kenapa?"

Luhan berhenti menangis. Wajah cantiknya penuh darah, dia melihat Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Namun senyum itu hilang. Luhan melihat putranya. Melihat putranya telah dewasa. Melihat Baekhyun seperti ayahnya...

Menyiksa dirinya...

Menyiksa dirinya sama seperti Kris...

"Kauu..."

Luhan melotot kearah Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun kecil terkejut dan bergerak mundur. Baekhyun bisa melihat sisi lain ibunya sama seperti kemari saat ibunya menyiksanya. Dan Baekhyun ketakutan.

"U umma..."

"Kau mau menyusul appa mu Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tak mengerti. Ia tetap berjalan mundur, sementara Luhan tetap mendekati Baekhyun dengan pisau ditangannya.

"Kau sama saja dengan ayahmu... kau harus mati..."

"U umma.. ampun... maafkan Baekhyun... hiksss"

Duk

Baekhyun terisak keras. Tubuhnya terperangkap tak bisa mundur lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat sementara Luhan sudah berada didepannya, mengelus rambut hitamnya dengan seringaian kejam.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ayahmu mengerti? Tapi... aku takut sayang... aku takut saat kau dewasa nanti, kau akan memiliki sifat ayahmu... aku tidak mau itu terjadi..."

Baekhyun memeluk lututnya dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. "U umma... Ba Baekhyun sayang u umma..."

Luhan tercengang. Ia menangis. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Baekhyun, akan tetapi ketika ia akan melakukannya, wajah Kris membayanginya.

"Hiks... kau harus mati Baekhyun!"

"KAU HARUS MATI!"

Luhan mengangkat pisau ditangannya dan siap menusuk Baekhyun tepat didadanya.

"MATI KAU BAEKHYU-

TEP

"Berhenti Lu... dia puteramu... dia lahir di rahim mu Luhan..."

PRAKK

"Mi Minseokki... Minseok a apa yang kulakukan hiks... apa yang kulakukan Seokki hiks..."

Minseok memeluk Luhan yang menangis histeris. Ia ikut menangis. Sementara Baekhyun tetap menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya yang bergetar. Baekhyun trauma...

"Aku membunuh Kris, Seokkie.. aku membunuhnya..."

"Tenanglah Lu... kau aman sekarang..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereiew, anda sudah menghargai saya. Tapi maaf saya tidak bisa membalas reiew kalian saat ini karna tidak sempat. Untuk melanjutkan fic ini saja saya harus mencuri waktu ditengah kesibukan saya.

Tapi saya akan menjawab salah satu review. Fic ini bukan Yuri, karna Baekhyun itu namja dan Luhan yeoja. Hanya saja, meskipun disini Luhan adalah yeoja, dia bertindak sebagai seme Baekhyun karna Luhan adalah perempuan tangguh. Jika ada yang masih penasaran bagaimana Luhan menguke kan Baekhyun? Ikuti saja cerita ini jika kalian masih suka.

Dan untuk LuBaek shipper, maaf. Meskipun fic ini hampir 75% adalah LuBaek, akan tetapi saya akan memberikan jawaban untuk ending dari sekarang karna saya tidak ingin memberikan harapan pada kalian LuBaek shipper. Fic ini memang LuBaek, tapi untuk di ending nanti bukan LuBaek, karna mereka adalah ibu dan anak. Kalian bisa menebak atau memilih siapa namja yang bisa menjadi pasangan Baekhyun nanti.

Chanyeol...

Atau

Kim Jongin

Terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyura Lee present

.

.

_**10 years later**_

Kim Minseok atau Xiumin melangkahkan kaki jenjang nan putihnya melewati koridor sebuah rumah sakit di temani oleh Dokter Park Min Ri dengan senyuman yang merekah.

"Dia sepertinya sudah benar benar sembuh Minseok ssi.. dan jika dia bisa menyelesaikan semua rangkaian tes dari Dokter Kim Yunho, dia sudah dipastikan bisa keluar dari sini"

Senyuman di wajah Minseoki merekah. "Benarkah? Ahh aku sudah tidak sabar.. aku harap dia bisa meyelesaikan semua tesnya"

Min Ri mengangguk "Ahh itu Dokter Yunho, Minseok ssi. Tes nya pasti sudah selesai"

Min seok berjalan cepat dan membungkuk sopan. "Dokter Kim, bagaimana hasilnya? Apakah berhasil?" Minseok bertanya cepat saking gugupnya. Dokter Kim tersenyum simpul.

"Tesnya..." Minseok menelan ludah nya gugup, tatapannya tidak beralih dari wajah tampan Dokter Kim. Dokter Kim terkekeh pelan melihat wajah tegang yeoja cantik di hadapannya itu. "Tesnya lancar, dan Lu Han ssi lulus. Tiga hari lagi dia bisa keluar dari sini. Chukae!"

Dan senyuman Minseok terus menghiasi wajahnya di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

"Luhannie.. akhirnya..."

.

.

.

_**My Mother is My Seme!**_

_**Lu Han, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jong In, Park Chanyeol and Kim Jun Myeon**_

_**Pairing:**_

_**LuBaek, KaiBaek, ChanBaek,**_

_**Story By:**_

_**Kyura Lee**_

_**Warning:**_

_**SEMI BDSM! INCEST! GIRLSEME!LUHAN, UKE!BAEKHYUN, AND SADISTIC**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Luhan, Baekhyun its not mine... **_

_**Enjoyed**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

"Baekhyun..."

Minseok berhenti mengepak pakaian Luhan kedalam koper dan beralih menatap Luhan yang tengah memandang kearah luar jendela. Luhan sudah tidak memakai pakaian pasien rumah sakit jiwa lagi. Hari ini dia sudah bebas.

"Dia baik baik saja Lu"

"Itu bukan sebuah jawaban yang kuinginkan Xiumin! Dimana dia?" Tanya Luhan datar. Masih tak mau memandang Minseok.

Minseok mendekati Luhan, dan ikut menatap kearah luar.

"Aku... tidak bisa mengadopsinya. 10 tahun yang lalu... aku belum menikah Luhan, dan pihak pemerintah tidak memberiku ijin untuk mengasuh Baekhyun."

"Lalu?"

Luhan terlihat marah dan tak terima. "Jangan katakan jika Baekhyun di rawat oleh keluarga Yi Fan!"

Minseok menggeleng. "Tidak Lu, Pemerintah pun menolak memberikan Baekhyun pada keluarga Kris" Luhan bernafas lega.

"'Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun tinggal sementara di perlindungan anak. Dan selang lima bulan Baekhyun tinggal disana, sepasang suami isteri bermarga Zhang datang dan tertarik pada anak itu. Dan... mereka mengadopsi Baekhyun."

Luhan menggeram marah...

.

.

.

_**Ten years ago...**_

"Bagaimana? Bisakah Luhan tidak di tahan Pengacara Park?"

Park Jung Soo menatap wajah Minseok yang keruh. "Semua nya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana Minseok ssi. Luhan terbebas dari jeratan hukum dengan alasan kesehatan jiwanya terganggu. Dokter Kim sudah mengetes kondisi Luhan. Dan Luhan di vonis mengidap gangguan kejiwaan. Mulai minggu depan, dia akan dipindahkan ke Gyeong Jang Hospital"

"Ahh syukurlah. Setidaknya itu lebih baik" Minseok berujar lega. "Terima kasih Pengacara Park"

Minseok tahu, dia bukan siapa siapa Luhan. Dirinya hanya berstatus sahabat Luhan sedari kecil. Akan tetapi Minseok peduli. Sangat amat peduli.

Melihat Baekhyun saat ini adalah hal yang paling penting untuknya. Baekhyun kecil itu masih menatap kosong kearah jendela.

Baekhyun trauma. Minseok tahu itu. baekhyun takut padanya. Dan Minseok tak tahu harus bagaimana. Mengadopsi Baekhyun, itu keinginannya. Akan tetapi ia tak bisa. Statusnya yang lajang tak mendapat ijin dari pemerintah.

Lagipula Minseok ragu, selama lima bulan Baekhyun berada di perlindungan anak, tak pernah sekalipun Minseok berani mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan berteriak, mengamuk jika ia mendekatinya. Dan bukan pada dirinya saja Baekhyun begitu. Anak kecil yang baru menginjak enam tahun, minggu lalu itu takut pada semua wanita yang mendekatinya.

Hingga...

Sepasang suami isteri itu datang. Bermarga Zhang, sosok pria yang tampan dengan lesung pipi dan juga seorang wanita yang begitu cantik dengan kulit putih nya.

Suho dan Zhang Yi Xing. Mereka adalah sepasang suami isteri yang baru mempunyai anak satu. Berusia lima tahun namun sayangnya dalam kondisi koma. Kecelakaan dua bulan lalu yang di alami mereka menyebabkan putra tunggal mereka koma.

Dan itulah alasan mereka ingin mengadopsi Baekhyun.

Alasannya, Suho menyukai Baekhyun sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Meskipun saat itu Baekhyun baru saja mengamuk karna Minseok barus saja berusaha mendekatinya lagi, akan tetapi Suho tidak takut pada anak itu. Bahkan dengan penuh kelembutan, wanita cantik itu mendekati Baekhyun kecil, mengusap kepalanya, menyanyikan lullaby dengan suara pelan nan lembut.

Dan ajaib. Wu Baekhyun terdiam dan bahkan membalas pelukan hangat Suho dengan senyuman khas anak kecil. Bahkan anak itu sempat bergumam_

"_Umma... Baekhyun ingin umma"

.

.

.

_**Now...**_

"Baekhyun takut pada semua wanita yang mendekatinya termasuk padaku Luhan. Sungguh, aku tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menyerahkan Baekhyun pada orang lain. Jika aku bisa, aku akan mengadopsinya, menganggapnya sebagai anakku meskipun aku belum menikah pada saat itu"

Luhan memandang jalanan didalam kaca mobilnya tanpa kedip. Sepuluh tahun, ia tak melihatnya. Melihat dunia luar dan terkurung di ruangan serba putih yang menjengkelkan. Inilah yang ditunggu olehnya. Dan Luhan sungguh menyesal, mengapa ia harus menghabiskan waktu sepuluh tahun untuk bisa keluar dari rumah sakit biadab itu.

Jika sedari awal ia tahu jika syaratnya untuk keluar dari sana hanya dengan mengikuti tes kejiwaan, mungkin sudah dari dulu ia mengikutinya. Ia tidak gila, Kris lah yang gila.

Minseok tak berani berbicara lagi dengan Luhan. Karna ia tahu Luhan masih marah padanya, dan sudah di pastikan dia tak akan mendengarkan alasannya.

Luhan dan Minseok berhenti di sebuah Apartment mewah. Minseok membawa Luhan ke lantau 45, dan berhenti di sebuah pintu bernomor 450.

.

.

"Ini apartment mu?"

Minseok mengangguk –sibuk menata pakaian Luhan ke dalam almari di ujung kamar dan Luhan tak berniat untuk membantu sama sekali-. Dirinya memilih berdiam diri dan duduk di kuris meja rias.

"Ini hadiah dari Jong dae di saat pernikahan ke sembilan kami dan yeah, aku sangat senang akan hal itu"

Luhan mengangguk paham. "Dan, maaf aku tidak mungkin membawamu ke rumahku Luhannie. Aku takut Jongdae keberatan" Tukas Minseok tak enak hati.

"Tak apa. Kau sudah punya anak Minseokie?" Luhan menghampiri Minseok, menarik sebuah koper di bawah lemari dan mengernyit heran. Penasaran dengan isinya – dan Minseok tak menyadarinya-.

"Yeah, namanya Kim Myungsoo. Dia baru berumur tujuh tahun, dan ah aku juga punya anak angkat, dia bernama Kim Junhong, dan dia seumuran dengan puteramu- Baekhyun"

Tak!

Minseok mengehentikan kegiatannya dan menatap cemas kearah Luhan. Dia salah bicara. "Maaf"

"Baekhyun-" Nafas Luhan tercekat, matanya mulai berkaca kaca. "Mungkin anak itu sudah berumur lima belas hum?" Minseok mengangguk ragu.

"Ahh aku yakin dia pasti bertambah cantik" Luhan tersenyum diatas tangisnya.

"Lu dia nam_" Ucapan Minseok terhenti. Luhan menatapnya tajam. "Dia cantik, Minseoki! Sedari dulu"

Keduanya terdiam. Minseok tak bisa membantah dan memilih melipat lagi pakaian Luhan.

Klek

"Heiii, Minseoki kau masih menyimpan ini?"

Mata kecil Minseok melebar. Wajahnya seketika memerah padam, merasa malu dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Luhan membuka koper itu.

"Lu kau_"

Luhan tertawa renyah. Cantik sekali. "Tak apa Xiuminnie ahh aku rindu memanggil nama china mu"

"A aku sudah lama tidak menggunakannya percayalah. Aku sudah menikah kau tahukan, dan aku sudah tak membutuhkannya" Minseok berujar gugup.

"Aku tahu. Eumm.. bolehkah ini untukku?"

"Ha? Kau?"

Luhan tersenyum simpul. "Aku akan membutuhkan ini jika Baekhyun sudah kembali padaku" Ujarnya pelan.

"Maksudmu ap_"

"Ahh Minseok, kau tahu dimana semua ini dibeli? Aku ingin membeli beberapa untuk mainanku nanti"

Minseok menelan ludah, merasa ragu jika Luhan sudah sembuh. "Iya, aku tahu. Tentu"

"Antarkan aku kesana, aku ingin membelinya. Dan tentunya, aku meminjam uang mu dulu haha" Luhan tertawa lagi. Sementara Minseok menatap sayu kearah barang miliknya_

_**SEX TOYS!**

.

.

.

Sret

"Pagi..."

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum saat merasakan sebuah kecupan manis dipipinya.

"Pagi sayang, hari ini kau bangun telat"

Namja berdimple itu terkekeh pelan lantas duduk di kursi ruang makan sambil menatapi wanita cantik yang di nikahinya 16 tahun silam.

"Kau tahu, kau masih seksi saja Suho ya" Ujarnya tak nyambung. Wanita yang di panggil Suho itu menggeleng pelan namun pipinya merona hebat.

"Yi Xingie, aku rasa ini masih pagi untuk kau menggombal honey"

Yi xing –Pria berdimple itu tersenyum saja, isterinya masih malu malu rupanya.

"Ahh, Yi Xing bisakah kau membangunkan anak anak? Mereka sepertinya belum bangun."

"Ah iyakah? Tumben sekali mereka" Heran Yi Xing.

"Aku tidak tahu, ini memang_

"Pagi mom..."

"Ahh Kyungsoo kau sudah bangun humm?"

"Hmm"

Kyungsoo berdehem sebagai jawaban, memilih mencium pipi halus ibunya dan duduk di samping ayahnya dan tak lupa mencium pipinya juga.

Suho menata makanan yang dibuatnya di atas piring kemudian memberikannya pada Yi Xing dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku harap keahlianku dalam memasak sudah bisa naik tingkat"

Kyungsoo dan Yi Xing tersenyum geli. Well, ibunya memang tidak sepandai dirinya dan ayahnya dalam memasak.

"Pa pagi se semuanya..."

Semuanya menoleh kearah sumber suara. Kyungsoo mendengus-lebih memilih melahap makanannya daripada melihat namja mungil yang baru datang itu dan duduk di sebelahnya-.

"Pagi Baekhyunnie, tidur nyenyak hari ini?" Tanya Suho lembut.

"Iya umma, nyenyak sekali" Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Kajja, segeralah sarapan kalian tidak boleh terlambat. Ingat hari ini kalian sudah menjadi murid SMA loh"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan segera melehap makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya dengan lahap.

"Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan"

.

.

.

"Astaga Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pekikan Minseok terdengar nyaring di telinga Luhan yang tengah sibuk berkaca sebesar dirinya.

"Bagaimana, baguskan?"

Luhan tersenyum senang, dirinya menatap Minseok lewat cermin. Minseok berdecak tak suka.

"Demi tuhan Luhan, aku benar benar tidak menduga hal seperti ini. kau_ aishh"

Luhan terkekeh. "Ini cocok dengan penampilanku Minseokkie, sudahlah."

Mata Minseok sedikit membesar. "Cocok katamu? Astaga Luhan, kau itu cantik dengan rambut panjangmu! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kau ishh" Minseok kehilangan kata kata.

Luhan tersenyum dan kembali menatap dirinya kearah kaca didepannya yang menampilkan bentuk rupanya yang berbeda.

Luhan yang anggun sudah tak ada.

Dan kini berganti menjadi seorang Luhan yang berpenampilan kuat dengan rambut pendek yang mirip sedikit dengan potongan rambut seorang pria. Dan Luhan menyukainya. Tubuh rampingnya berbalut kemeja hitam yang begitu pas dengan tubuhnya.

Luhan sudah mirip dengan seorang lelaki meski wajahnya masih terlihat cantik. Mata rusanya terpoles riasan eyeliner tebal membuat tatapannya begitu tajam. Minseok sedikit ngeri melihatnya. Semakin hari ia semakin tak mengenal sosok di hadapannya. Luhan, sahabatnya sudah berubah total.

"Ayo berangkat"

Ajaknya semangat, sementara Minseok mengikuti langkah Luhan dengan gontai.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Minseokkie? Apa kau terpaksa memberiku pekerjaan padaku hum?"

Minseok menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak Luhannie. Hanya saja kau terlihat asing bagiku, kau berubah"

"Hei hei Minseokkie. Penampilanku saja yang berubah, tapi aku tidak percayalah." Elak Luhan tak suka.

"Terserahlah"

"Ahh aku berterima kasih sekali karna kau dan Jong Dae mau repot repot mencarikanku pekerjaan. Meskipun aku kembali sebagai sekretaris tapi aku senang"

Minseok tersenyum melihat Luhan dengan wajah cerianya. Yah, Luhan benar, hanya penampilan saja yang berubah, tapi sifat Luhan tidak. Dia bahkan kembali seperti Luhan yang dulu ia kenal. Luhan yang ceria dan penuh senyum.

"Syukurlah jika kau senang Luhan.."

"Ahh apa Oh Sajangnim orang yang baik?"

Minseok mengangguk cepat. "Yah, dia sangat baik sekali ku jamin kau pasti akan betah kerja disana. Tuan Oh adalah rekan kerja Jong Dae yang hebat."

"Ahh syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya"

Keduanya tersenyum. Semoga ini adalah langkah yang baik untuk Luhan.

"Minseokkie,"

"Ya?"

"Carikan alamat keluarga Zhang secepatnya. Aku ingin segera mengambil Baekhyun."

DEG

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Baekhyun yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Mundur dua langkah di belakangku!" Kecamnya marah dan mendorong kasar Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, aku lupa" Baekhyun menunduk takut.

"Huh" Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan saudara angkatnya itu dan mendengus sebal. Mengapa ia harus satu sekolah dengan anak pungut itu? memalukan dirinya sebagai seorang putra Zhang yang terkenal.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berpisah di ujung koridor karna mereka berbeda kelas. Dengan lesu Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya dan menghela nafas.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo tak pernah menyukaiku ya?" Baekhyun bertanya lesu pada diri sendiri. Ia menopang dagunya dan mengeluh lagi. "Apa karna aku anak angkat Yixing appa dan Suho umma? Ahh pasti begitu.." Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Baekhyun masih ingat saat ia pertama kali bertemu Suho dan Yixing. Meskipun ia dalam keadaan trauma parah, akan tetapi ia masih sangat ingat dengan jelas siapa ibu kandungnya.

Luhan...

Ibu yang hampir dua kali membunuhnya meski ia tak begitu paham. Hanya saja Baekhyun berpikir dialah yang nakal. 10 tahun berlalu dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar tentang Luhan. Lagipula, untuk bertemu dengan Luhan kembali pun Baekhyun rasa belum siap. Dirinya masih takut.

Hanya pada Suho ia bisa merasakan nyaman. Ia takut pada wanita wanita lain. Dalam bayangan nya ia selalu melihat Luhan yang mengacungkan pisau padanya hingga tak jarang ia sering berteriak.

Mimpi itu terus menghantui Baekhyun hingga sekarang. Itulah sebabnya Suho memasukkan Baekhyun kesekolah khusus namja bersama Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo tak menerima itu semua, karna itu artinya ia tak bisa bersama dengan Naeun kekasihnya.

Tetapi Baekhyun masih ingat dengan perkataan Suho padanya. Seburuk apapun Luhan memperlakukannya, Luhan adalah tetap ibunya. Dan jika sampai suatu hari nanti Luhan sembuh, Baekhyun harus bersiap untuk tinggal bersama Luhan.

Meski tak tahu itu kapan,Baekhyun harap itu tidak terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini. dirinya sudah terlanjur nyaman hidup bersama Suho yang menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri.

Tahun kedua Baekhyun tinggal bersama Suho dan Yixing, keajaiban datang. Kyungsoo akhirnya tersadar dari koma panjangnya. Baekhyun pikir ia akan bisa bersaudara akrab dengan Kyungsoo, akan tetapi pikirannya salah. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sudi melihatnya ketika Suho dan Yixing memberitahukan padanya jika mereka mengangkat Baekhyun sebagai anak mereka. Kyungsoo sangat marah dibuatnya. Itu artinya, kasih sayang ibu dan ayahnya harus terbagi dengan kehadiran Baekhyun.

Brakk

Baekhyun hampir saja memekik dan meloncat kaget saat seseorang memukul mejanya kasar. Suara tawa menggelegar membuat Baekhyun bersungut sungut.

"KKAMJONG SIALAN! KAU MAU AKU MATI HAH?" Sentaknya sembari mengelus dadanya yang kaget. Jong in terkekeh dan memeluk pundak Baekhyun.

"Salahmu sendiri baby kenapa pagi pagi melamun"

Baekhyun berdecak dan melepaskan rangkulan Jongin dibahunya.

"Baby baby! Cih menjijikkan!" cibirnya dengan bibir mengerucut membuat Jong in gemas dibuatnya.

"Aigoo kau cantik dan menggemaskan sekali Baekhyun ahhh"

"Arghmmm"

Baekhyun menggeram sakit. Jong in mencubit kedua pipi tembamnya saking gemasny.

Bugh

"Auww"

Jongin merintih, ia meloncat loncat sakit. Baekhyun menginjak kakinya rupanya. Baekhyun tertawa puas.

"Rasakan itu! lagipula kau senang sekali menggodaku, aku kan namja Jongin ah..." Baekhyun cemberut. Jongin berhenti meloncat loncat dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Yeah aku tahu, tapi sayangnya kau cantik hehehe"

"Kim Jong in kau mau aku injak lagi ha?"

Jongin mengibaskan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Oke oke, maafkan aku. Jangan injak lagi, kau tahu itu sangat sakit!" Keluhnya sebal. Baekhyun terkikik.

"Salahmu!"

"Baekiie..."

Baekhyun bergidik. Panggilan macam apa itu? menjijikkan pikirnya. Baekhyun tak menggubris, dirinya lebih memilih membuka buku komik doraemon kesukaannya daripada meladeni Jongin yang sering meledeknya.

"Baekkiiie..."

"Aishh panggilan macam apa itu Kkamjong! Menggelikan" Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut.

"Hei, itu panggilan sayangku untukmu.."

Hoekkk

Baekhyun ingin muntah. "Itu seperti nama perempuan Jongin pesek!"

Jongin tertawa lebar. "Tapi itu cocok untukmu Baekhyunnie. Lagipula jangan sebut aku pesek, kau juga pesek sayang~~~"

"Auwww! Jongin jangn cubit hidungku! Sakitttt"

"Hahahaha dasar pesek! Kenapa? Kau takut ya jika hidungmu semakin pesek? Hahaha"

PLETAKK

"Jongin sialan!"

"AUWWW AMPUN BAEKHYUN AHHH!"

.

.

.

"Byun Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk sopan. Didepannya duduk seorang namja yang seumuran dengannya tengah membaca referensi dirinya.

"Aktemu hanya Lu Han?" Direktur muda itu menatap Luhan. Luhan berdehem pelan sebelum menjawab.

"Nama asli saya Byun Luhan. Byun adalah marga dari ibu saya, Oh Sajangnim."

Direktur bermarga Oh itu mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, aku menerimamu. Semoga kau bisa bekerja dengan baik"

Luhan mengulas senyum tipis. "Khamsahamnida, Oh sajangnim"

Direktur Oh hanya berdehem dan memberikan sebuah agenda pada Luhan. "Disitu sudah ditulis semua jadwalku, kau tinggal mengaturnya ulang jika menurutmu tidak sesuai dengan jamnya." Luhan mengambil alih agenda itu ditangan bosnya dan mengangguk paham, kemudian duduk di sebelah meja direktur muda itu dan langsung berkutat dengan agenda itu tanpa menyadari tatapan sejuk dari direktur Oh.

'Cantik' Batinnya.

.

.

.

"Selamat sore tuan muda,"

Jongin mengangguk pelan pada ketiga maid yang menyambutnya. Ia menyerahkan tas nya pada Taeyeon salah satu maidnya dan langsung diterima Taeyeon dan mengikutinya kedalam kamar tuan mudanya.

"Apa appa sudah pulang? Dia bilang padaku akan pulang cepat hari ini" Tanya Jongin pada Taeyeon.

"Tuan besar sudah datang tiga puluh menit yang lalu tuan muda. Dan sekarang tuan besar menunggu anda diruangannya." Beritahu Taeyoen sopan. Jong in mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ahh Taeyeon ssi bisakah kau hubungi si dumbo itu? Katakan padanya, jika satu bulan ini dia tak pulang siap siap saja mobil kesayangannya akan ku hancurkan!"

Taeyeon terkekeh menghadapi tuan mudanya yang senang sekali bertengkar dengan sahabat kecilnya dulu yang saat ini bersekolah di luar negeri.

"Baiklah tuan muda, saya akan menghubungi Tuan muda Park."

"Heum"

Taeyeon berlalu pergi setelah menyimpan Tas Jong in dan mengambil cucian dikamar Jongin. Setelah berganti seragamnya dengan baju tanpa lengan, Jong in keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menemui ayahnya.

Klek

"Appa?"

"Masuklah Jong in"

Jongin memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya. Jongin menggeleng pelan, ayahnya masih memakai pakaian dokternya.

"Kau akan kembali lagi kerumah sakit?"

Kim Yunho mengangguk, menatap puteranya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Appa kenapa? Ada sesuatu terjadi?"

Yunho mengangguk, melepaskan kacamatanya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan dan mendesah panjang.

"Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar Jong in..."

Jong in mengernyit bingung. "Maksud app_

"Baekhyun. Wu Baekhyun. Apa dia masih tinggal bersama keluarga Zhang?"

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. Yunho bernafas lega namun hanya sedetik. Wajahnya kembali cemas.

"Appa apa yang terjadi?"

"Luhan..."

"Luhan? Siapa?"

"Ibu kandung Baekhyun."

Mata kecil Jong in membelalak. "Ibu kandung Baekhyun yang appa bilang jika ia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan?"

Yunho mengangguk lemah.

"Appa telah melakukan kesalahan Jong in ah, dan Baekhyun... aku tidak yakin Baekhyun akan terus baik baik saja setelah Luhan keluar dari rumah sakit."

"M maksud appa?"

"Lihat ini."

Yunho menyerahkan dua buah dokumen ketangan Jong in. Jong in membuka kedua dokumen itu dan disalah satu dokumen itu tertera dengan nama Lu Han, dan satunya lagi tertera nama Lee Sung Min. Awalnya Jongin tak menangkap apapun dalam kedua dokumen itu, namun setelah ia membaca lebih teliti dia tahu apa yang terjadi.

"I ini..."

Yunho mengangguk lemah. "Luhan sangat pintar memanipulasi semuanya Jongin. Dia berbahaya. Dia belum sembuh dari sakit jiwanya. Dia mencuri dokumen tes milik Sung Min entah kapan dan bagaimana caranya." Yunho menghela nafas putus asa.

"Lu Han mengcopy semua jawaban Sung Min dalam tes kesehatan itu. dia masih sakit. Dan Baekhyun, dalam bahaya."

Jong in bergetar hebat. Baekhyun nya dalam bahaya.

.

.

TBC


End file.
